A Thieves Love
by NateWife
Summary: ISN"T NATE SO VOLUPTUOUS! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!
1. Chapter 1

**A Thieve's Love **

by Katie Meyer

A message to my fans: This is the first story I've posted on this website. To make sure my story stays at a high quality, I am going to use the dictonary a lot because my english teacher told me the best stories use a lot of unnormal and long words (like Twilight or the Hunger Games). This story is about me and Drake and how are relationship started.

AND EVEN THOUGH STEPHANINE MEYER AND ME HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME WE ARE NOT RELATED BUT I WISHED WE WERE.

The soundtrack is by Muse and other bands (Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for the awesome band!)

**Chapter 1, Nate and I fell in Love**

(Play -

I evaluated the mirror in front of me. My apparel was a light blue tank top with a cute black miniskirt, I also have a gold necklace encircling around my neck, I also was in some pink high heels. Anyway, I promenaded out of the restroom I was in and looked out the window in fornt of me.

"Ahhh, New York City. The Big Apple as locals designated it, this is my new home. The home of my dreams, this place was going to make me very auspicious. But I'm going to obtain some new clothes first" I inquired to myself, I knew to be sucessful in New York I had to dress for it. Though finding the stores isn't going to be indulgent, I have never been to this city before and had no idea where everything is. I recompensed this thoughts in my mind and thats when I saw him. The man that I will fell in love with and spend the rest of my life with. I had never met him beofre, but I knew he was the one.

Then Nate fell out the window! I had no idea what to do, so I jumped out the window as well. My blonde hair frizzed wildly in the wind as I fall, "I am going to have to brush that later." I ruminated to myself. Anyway I started to fall faster and faster, then suddenly I ensnared him!

"Thank you for saving my life. What is your name beautiful women?" He asked with great interest.

"My name is Katie Meyer. What is your name handsome?" I investaged with a subtle hint of philandering in my voice.

"Nathan 'Nate' Drake" he repiled seductively. I was flattered, he was so voluptuous! We continued to talk for a some more as I continued to google him. He begun to speak about how he broke up with Elena because they both coveted different things.

"OMFG WHY DID YOU BOTH BROKE UP!" I copulately inquired, then he answered my question.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He investaged me in a peculiar tone of voice, I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT! I THOUGHT THINGS LIKE THIS ONLY HAPPEN IN FAIRYTALES! BUT THERE HE WAS INQUIRING ME ON A DATE! HE IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME!

"Why yes, yes I would." I retorted in an desirous way.

"Billrant" He responded because I was in love with him. We knew that we were meant for each other and we are the one. He said he would obtained me for the date at 7 oclock tonight. I had to find something to wear for the date so I called my BFF Elena, "I need something for my date with Nate tonight."

"OMFG! Oh my god. I wish I was dating hime because he is so voluptuous! You can scrounge my attire so you can elegance for him." Elena keeping to said with me.

"I wish I can look elegance all the time." I poigant said.

"But your not unprepossessing look, your elegance all time! You are very elegance to me who is only very unprepossessing." she poigant said

"Your right! Now I need outfit for the date with nate" I inquired, anyway Elena come over to my house (it was in Manhatten with an perfect view of Centrel Park).

"You look very consummate!" She said to me elgancely. And I said thank you. We are now spending hours to putting on some lavreish clothes to make us look sexy. I was wearing an elgance red evening gown with some gold circle earrings that had crosses in the middle, my feet were buried in some green high heels that went up to my kneees. My makeup was black eyeliner with some red on the lips to enchance my kiss. As I was putting my hair into a bum I noticed something rather odd.

"Why are you looking obese?" I said pointing at her stomach. Her eyesight followed my finger until it saw her big belly.

"Oh yeah I am pregrant." she examined.

"OMFG! How far are long are you?" I Inquistion.

"8 months" She answered. We continued to find myself an attire, an attire that will show off all my bits and bobs. But then suddenly my front door's bell rang. I unfasten the door and IT WAS... SARAH TOMSON! (This is for you! BFF!)

"Katie, you look so elgancely" Sarah harmonized me.

"Sarah I am soo gratified you made it! Elena and I are trying on some elgancely type clothes."

"Why?" Sarah inquistion me.

"I HAVE WITH NATE TONIGHT!" I murmured answered to Sarah.

"OMFG! HE IS SOOOOOO VOLUPTUOUS!"

"I KNOW!" We continued to ponder over what clothes to wear when the clock said 7 o'clock and the doorbell rang. IT WAS NATE!

"Hello elegance woman" he stated in a romance way as he gave a boutique of flowers. I sniffed the lovely flowers, they smelled the same way he did. He helded his hand out in an unusual manner. I grasped it with an elegancly look on my face. Now the date had cosummated.


	2. Chapter 2

Message to my fans: I DIDN'T NOT SHALLOW A THESAURUS! I AM USING A VARITY OF ENGLISH WORDS!11 MY ENGLISH BOOK TOLD ME TO DO THAT SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT! AND TO THE FAKE RUBY! I KNOW YOU ARE FAKE BECAUSE RUBY LICED MY STORY! AND STOP USING THAT NAME! THAT IS STEALING! I HATE THEIFS ESPICALLY YOU! THE REASON WHY BOTH STORIES SEEM LIKE THEY ARE THE SAME IS BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY! BUT NOW WILL SOON HAVE TIME I CAN WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!

AND ALSO VOLUPTOUOS MEANS PERFECT (WHICH YOU ARE NOT MINI-PEOPLE)!

Sarah's name is now Ruby because she wanted it that why. Our stories are very good because we read a English book and know some more skills. Anyway the dictionary thing is very hard and I bet none of you flamers can do it! so here is Chapter 2!

P.s. Thanks to Ruby for the ideas!

P.p.s I will be undating more often!

Chapter 2, The Night I Will Never Forgot

Play: Muse – Starlight, for this chapter.

Sly took me to his car, it was a blue ferrari with an elegant white horse on the front. I was dumbfonded.

"How can you afford one of this car? I thought they were only uniquely made in Italy?" I asked with a incoherent look on my face. He give me a smile that said that he was rich. I was shocked, I did not know he was so rich. We went to the car and he opened and put me inside, he got into the driver seat and turned on the car.

"So where do you want to go." he asked me with an voluptouous look on his face.

"TO the Green Palm." I said back at him. He grinned and started the car and we drove and arrived at our restaurant. The waiter had meet us and told us to go inside. Inside was very pretty and reminded me of the time Sly was wearing shorts and sexy body. We took our seats and we were served our food. I had a chicken that look good while Sly had a garden salad that looked good. He begin to talk about his exploits he had all over the world. I couldn't but tittered at the time he said he got rid of the miners in Australia by feeding some kangaroos and dingoes to a crocedile so he could get the Guru's help. I tittered so hard that champagine came out my nose. Sly also tittered so hard at the sight on my face that champagine came out his nose. After we clean ourselves up Sly did something rather odd, he kissed me! And I kissed him back!

"You are a voluptouos kisser!" He inquired me.

"So are you." I inquired back nicely.

As we were eating our food soneone Sly knew form somewhere else. IT WAS DR. M! THE EVIL GUY WHO KEEP TYRED TO KILL SLY!

"WHAT ARE YOU OBTAINING HERE! Sly sceened at the Dr M, but the Dr M keep coming at us.

"I AM DEFICIENT! (WHICH MEANS EVIL) SO I HAVE COME TO WREATHED YOU! YOU ARE VERY GELATINOUS AND YOU CLOTHES ATE UNPREPOSSESSING!" Sid the evil guy at Nate. He started to have tears in his eyes. THE EVIL GUY MADE NATE CRY!1 This made me very incensed, the evil guy was homosighting (which means laughing) because he licked making Nate cry. I stopped eating and revoked myself up and made my way over the the deficiented man. Now it was time to get some revenge.

"YOU THINK YOUR SO SMART BECAUSE YO HURT NATE! BUT GUESS WHAT YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH! YOU CLOTHES ARE ARE MUCH MORE UNPREPOSSESSING THAN NATE"S AND YOU LOOK SO GELATINOUS THAT I BET EVERYONE IN HERE THINKS YOU PREGANT!" I Screamed at the evil guy, everyone in the restaurant was nodding their heads, they agreed with me 10000000000%. The evil guy begun to cry, he pants also started to get wet. HE WET HIS PANTS!

"OMG you waterlogged your pants! That is so RETARD!" I begin to laughed, everyone else in the restaurent also laugh at the funny joke.

"STOP GUFFAWING (IT'S MEANS LAUGHING) AT ME!" He ran out of the restaurant crying. Everyone started to cheer. The store manager and all the customers ran up to me.

"Thank you so much Katie! You got rid of that deficiented man that had been scaring us all, how could we ever recompensed you?" Everyone said to me. I looked at Nate who wasn't crying anymore and smiled at me. Nate knew what to ask for.

"You could pay for Me and Katie's wedding." I glared at him all muddled, so did all the other people in the restaurant. Nate looked back with a special smile, I knew what he was going to inquire me. "Katie, would you marry me?" I WAS STUPEFYED! But I there could only be one answer.

"Say yes." Ruby shouted at me (I knew you would support me!)

"Why yes, yes of course." I retorted at Nate would make him so happy. Everyone in the restaurant cheered for me and Nate, they were all so auspicious for us! Nate and I lefted the restaurant (the bill was taken care of by the manager.), we begun discussing about our wedding plans. I was going to have the most voluptouos wedding ever! It will have a white and red theme that will have the most voluptouos wedding cake ever!

"Mabye Ruby and Gary should married with us as well." I asserted to Nate, he smile back at me.

"That's an elegant idea." He inquired n\back at me. SUDDENLY the evil man jumped back from behind a dumpster he was crying behind.

"You wedding won't be voluptouos or perfect or nice or red or white at all, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJH!" He gelatinoused at us. I tooked the golden magical cane that Nate always carried and hit the evil deficiented man on the head and he died.

"I love you so much" Nate inquired me with a smile on his muzzle.

"I love you so much too." I inquired back. We then went back home for the night.

A MESSAGE TO MY FANS: CHAPTER THREE WILL BE OUT SOON!


End file.
